Behind the Lockers and Books
by TheSeventhDeadlySin
Summary: Hetalia High is a seemingly normal school with some dark secrets. Does Antonio love just tomatoes? What is Ivan hiding in his drama locker? What is Natalia planning to do to Ivan? Who is Matt hiding? What is lying beneath the facade? Gender bending.
1. Mr Jones

_Alright people, this is my first try at a Hetalia fic. I have recently started watching and getting into Axis Powers Hetalia (I don't like its new name) so any constructive criticism will be much appreciated. I am not entirely familiar with all of their personalities, so its not perfect but at least I am admitting it. Thank you Laurel Nymph and Princess Muffin for the idea. _

"Class, here is your new assignment" Mr. Jones said obviously excited about this new way to make them work. "Now I believe all of you have learned enough to take matters into your own hands, so your next assignment is to act out a story!" A groan spread throughout the class, excluding Feliciano who squealed in delight.

"Oh, this should be fun, right Ludwig?" Feliciano giggled, nudging his reluctant best friend. Ludwig simply groaned, slinking further into his chair, he hated this class.

"Come on guys, this is a drama class, you're expected to act!" Mr. Jones stated cheerily. "Now does anyone have any questions?"

"Does it have to be a real story or a fake story?" Matthew asked.

"Doesn't matter" Mr. Jones replied.

"Can we use props?" I van inquired.

"Duh" Mr. Jones scoffed.

"Can we use human props" Natalia smiled slyly, giving Ivan a suggestive look.

"Um, for you no, everyone else, yes" Mr. Jones coughed.

"Can it be in iambic pentameter?" Arthur asked.

"For the last time Arthur, NO Shakespeare, I can't understand anything that tights wearing fruit loop says" Mr. Jones said.

"I wonder why?" Arthur whispered sarcastically to Wang who was already writing down ideas.

"No more questions, this project it due next Monday. Now, hurry up and find an interesting story" Mr Jones smiled and dismissed his class.

"So what story are you going to tell?" Feliciano smiled as he scampered to keep up with Ludwig.

"I don't know" Ludwig replied in a monotone voice. Feliciano looked at him, displeased that he wasn't answering his question. He let Ludwig go to class without him, he would talk to him later. Feliciano looked around and saw Francis and Antonio talking by some lockers and with a smile he ran over to his other friend.

"What about you Francis, what's your story?" Feliciano ran up to the older kid who seemed to enjoy humoring the freshman.

"What about what?" Francis answered, too deep in conversation with Antonio to hear Feliciano's question.

"What are you going to tell for the project in Mr. Jones' class?" he asked again.

"One of passion and romance, a love story" Francis smiled proudly.

"That's not surprising" another voice chimed in.

"Whats wrong Lovina?" Antonio sighed. .

"Feliciano, you forgot your lunch money AGAIN!" Lovina roared, shoving a bill into Feliciano's hand.

"Oh, thank you" Feliciano smiled. Lovina grunted irritably and stalked off.

"Man that kid has eaten one to many rotten tomatoes" Francis chuckled.

"My big sister is just grumpy" Feliciano said with a small smile. "Well I better get to class, see you later Francis, bye Tony!"

"That kid is way too happy" Francis sighed.

"It's just the way she is" Tony replied.

"So how is home ec, getting it on with the ladies" Francis nudged.

"Its not the ladies I'm interested in, its the tomatoes" Antonio smiled.

"Are you sure its just tomatoes? Lovina is in that class with you, she likes tomatoes too, if you catch my drift" Francis chuckled.

"I do not have any romantic feelings for Lovi, we are just friends" Antonio yelled.

"Sure" Francis said as the bell rang.

"Oh crap, I'm late again, Mr. Zwingli will kill me!" Tony panicked.

"Sucks for you, I have Mrs. Lukasiewicz, all I have to do is pour on the old Bonnefoy charm and I am good" Francis bragged.

"Shut up" Tony ran off, hoping that his history teacher was in a good mood.


	2. Mr Honda, MrZwingli & Mrs Lukasiewicz

_Alrighty, quick update just so people get an idea where I am going with the characters. Thanks LaurelNymph and Princess Muffin for their help, because without them, I wouldn't know what the hell I'm doing. _

Feliciano sat at his desk, smiling as Mr. Honda wrote a problem on the board. Ludwig sat in front of him, scribbling down the problem. Feliciano looked over Ludwig's shoulder and noticed that the problem was written rather sloppily. Usually Ludwig had every line perfect, from the plus signs to pi, it was all perfect, but not today. Feliciano sank back into his seat, it was very strange for Ludwig to be unorganized, and he was constantly badgering him to be organized as well. This was a strange phenomena.

"Hey Ludwig" Feliciano whispered. Ludwig simply ignored him, he had enough problems and Feliciano bugging him didn't help. "Luuuuudwiiig" Feliciano called again, making sure Mr. Honda's back was turned.

"Shhhh" Eduard hissed. Feliciano stuck his tongue out at the rat next to him. Eduard was such a suck up, he always got people in trouble, even when they didn't do anything.

"Ludo!" Feliciano whispered once more.

"WHAT!" Ludwig roared, a little louder than he wanted.

"Is there a problem?" Mr. Honda turned to face Ludwig. Eduard immediately chimed in, more than glad to get some one in trouble.

"Ludwig and Feliciano were talking, something about next week's test" He said with a slick smile.

"Well, if they think conversing with one another would help them more than I, go right ahead, but do it outside", the tone of Mr. Honda's voice was enough to send shivers down anyone's spine. Without another word, Ludwig grabbed his things and walked out the door. Feliciano was about ready to run after his friend when the bell rang, and hoards of kids filed out, blocking his way. "Mr. Vargas!" Mr. Honda called. Feliciano stopped and walked over to his math teacher. "I believe that your friend needs some time alone, if I am correct, he has acting a bit strange lately?"

"Y-yes, how did you know?" Feliciano asked.

"When Ludwig Beilschmidt gets a B on a paper, I know something is wrong" Mr. Honda said.

"Yeah, he doesn't like the way B's looks, he says they are too curvy" Feliciano smiled at the memory, that was one of the first things Ludwig had ever said to him. "Thank you Mr. Honda" Feliciano immediately turned and scampered to his next class.

* * *

"Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap, oh crap..." Antonio was so dead, Mr. Zwingli was not very keen on tardies. Antonio put his ear to the door, hoping there was a sub or Zwingli was so into his lecture he wouldn't notice him. He slowly opened the door and Mr. Zwingli immediately noticed him.

"Tardy are we?" Mr. Zwingli said calmly, "Well class, do you want to hear a little story, a story that will be relevant to class of course" The class was silent, anticipating and worrying about what Zwingli was going to do to Antonio. "When I was an officer in the army, hell through out history, tardiness was not acceptable" he started. Antonio could only stand there, frozen with fear, if there was one teacher you didn't want to piss off, it was Vash Zwingli. "So one day an officer was late, and just a little late, only by a few seconds. Do you know that they did to him Carriedo?" Antonio shook his head, "No Mr. Zwingli".

"THEY TOOK HIM, MADE HIM RUN AROUND THE TRACK UNTIL HE PASSED OUT. Then they forced him to wake up, stuffed him with caffeine pills, forced him to clean all the barracks with just a toothbrush then made him make up all the training time he missed. The do you want to know what happened?" Zwingli asked. Antonio could only shake his head no. "He died before he finished the first barrack. Now take a seat Carriedo". Antonio hurried to his seat and faster than he ever had before, he took out his supplies and began scribbling down the few lecture notes on the board.

"Tony, here" a small voice said to him. Suddenly a note book, filled with all the lecture notes that weren't on the board. Antonio looked up and saw little Peter Kirkland smiling at him.

"Thanks Pete" Antonio whispered and began coping the notes.

* * *

"Good morning Mrs. Lukasiewicz, aren't you looking lovely one this fine day?" Francis said loudly as he entered the room.

"Hello Francis" Mrs. Lukasiewicz sighed.

"Wow, did you do something different with your hair Mrs. Lukasiewicz, it looks fantastic" Francis said in a seductive tone.

"Sit down Bonnefoy" she said.

"As you wish" Francis smiled coyly and took his seat next to the one and only, Lovina Vargas. "Well , well, well if it isn't the other Vargas".

"Can it Francis, or I'll kick your ass you bastard" Lovina hissed.

"Wow, feistier than usual, who squished your tomato?" He asked taking out his English book.

"Antonio has been acting weird, and Feliciano won't stop asking me why" she replied.

"Well why don't you ask him, he is your friend" Francis said.

"He is an acquaintance, not a friend" Lovina grumbled.

"He's been following you around since grade school and he's still an acquaintance. I thought he would be your boyfriend by now". In a fraction of a second, Francis went from gloating about his witty remark to eating the paper on his desk. Lovina slammed his head down on the desk and wasn't about to let go.

"Miss Vargas, that's enough, Francis may be annoying but smothering him with paper isn't an option" Mrs. Lukasiewicz called out. Francis got up and coughed up some of the paper he had accidentally swallowed. "Bonnefoy, take this to the office" Lukasiewicz said, holding out a piece of paper to Francis.

"What is this?" He asked as he quickly got up and grabbed the paper from her, "A love note?"

"Yes, from me to you with all my love" Mrs. Lukasiewicz said sarcastically.

"I got detention, for what?" Francis cried.

"This is the fifth time you have been late, that is a automatic detention" she said, "Now go, if I head another suck up from you I might get a toothache". Francis groaned and Lovina sat at her desk, chuckling as she did her work.


End file.
